


Bob

by HansonPhreek



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-21
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frodo is hurt, Sam won't leave his bedside. When he awakes, he realizes just how much Sam cares about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note:** I have officially scared myself. I not only have written my first LOTR fic but it’s also my first real slash. Looks like my muse is back. It’s named Bob cause I couldn’t figure out another name.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord Of The Rings or any of the characters in it; hell I haven’t even read any of the books.  
>  **Warning: **This is a slash, which means two guys having sex. It’s not very well written.****

Sam sat by the bedside of his dear hobbit-friend, Frodo, who was still sleeping peacefully. He was doing better, after they had gotten him help of course. Sam was worried that he might never wake, and tear slid down his cheek as he whispered, “Mr. Frodo, please wake up,” for what seemed the millionth time that day. Frodo stirred but that was all.

Pippin and Merry stood in the doorway. They were worried about Sam, he hadn’t eaten or slept in three days and was looking very disheveled. “Sam, Please come eat something Frodo will be fine.”

Sam glanced up at Merry and shook his head “no” again; they had tried before, with no success. He refused to leave Frodo’s side until he was awake. Sam loved Frodo and that love was more than a friend’s love, it was deeper and truer than any friend’s love could be, and all he wanted at that moment was to hold and be held by Frodo and have everything be all right.

“Fine. Merry, let’s leave him alone,” Pippin sighed and turned to walk away.

“Sam, He’ll be fine,” Merry said, just before he and Pippin left.

Sam grasped Frodo’s hand and let another tear fall. He wished Frodo would wake; he couldn’t bear to see his master in such a helpless state. Frodo stirred again and this time his eyes slowly opened.

“Frodo! You’re awake!”

Frodo tried to focus but found it hard to do, slowly he saw Sam’s face come into view and he smiled, “Hello, Sam.”

“Hello, I’m so glad you’re awake. I was so worried,” Sam turned toward the door and shouted, “He’s awake!”

Gandalf, Elrond, Merry, and Pippin came rushing in.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Pippin smiled.

Frodo looked over Sam’s shoulder and focused on the others in the room and smiled. He sat up and both he and Sam realized they were holding hands. They blushed and Sam drew his hand away.

~@^Time passes. Later that day, Frodo is up and about and Gandalf has forced Sam to eat something. ~@^

Frodo sat next to Sam who was masticating some Elvin food. Sam smiled and Frodo smiled back. “Good?”

“Yes. Would you like some? I could give you some of mine,” Sam offered.

Frodo shook his head, “No thank you... I’ve been told you haven’t eaten in three days. Why?”

“Mr. Frodo, I was too worried to eat.” Sam blushed, though he cursed himself for it.

“And why were you worried?”

“I was worried about you, I was afraid I was going to lose you. I care too much about you too lose you.”

“How much do you care?” Frodo moved closer to Sam when asking that and Sam got slightly worried, he was nervous.

“A-a-a lot,” Sam stuttered as Frodo once again scooted closer.

Frodo leaned in and kissed Sam full on the lips. Sam sat frozen, too shocked to move. Frodo pulled away, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. Please forgive me.”

Sam stared dumfoundedly at Frodo as he stood up to leave. Sam grabbed Frodo’s wrist when he was just about to get out of reach. “Don’t leave.”

Frodo smiled and sat back down. He gazed at Sam for a moment and Sam leaned forward to kiss Frodo. Frodo closed his eyes. It was as if in a dream that Sam saw Frodo’s head tilt just enough to keep their noses from bumping, and then his own eyes were closed and there was only the softness and warmth of Frodo's lips on his. Their lips teased apart, filling Sam’s mouth with sweetness better than any summer berry as Frodo's tongue twisted and gambled with his own, pushing and caressing. 

Frodo’s hands, which had been resting on Sam’s shoulders, moved down Sam’s sides and then up under his shirt. They caressed the skin there and tickled Sam’s sides. Sam giggled into Frodo’s mouth and moved his own hands to play with Frodo’s curly hair. Frodo pulled away from the kiss and Sam frowned. When it looked as though Sam was going to speak, Frodo shushed him and started to kiss down his neck.  
Sam moaned when Frodo reached a sensitive spot on his neck and allowed his hands to roam down towards Frodo’s shirt. Sam lifted Frodo’s shirt up and over his head, and Frodo did the same with Sam’s, so that both were bare-chested. Sam captured Frodo’s mouth in another passionate kiss, while their hands explored each other’s bodies freely. Sam kissed down Frodo’s neck to his chest and kissed and caressed and teased. Frodo moaned and laid back onto the bench they were seated at to let Sam have better access to his flesh. 

Frodo began to rock his body against Sam’s, slowly increasing the pressure against his hips. Frodo rolled over and landed on the floor, on top of Sam. Frodo kissed Sam once again and then moved downward towards Sam’s pants. Frodo reached the waistband and tugged at them. When the pants reached Sam’s feet, he kicked them away. Then Frodo discarded his own pants in the same basic fashion. Once they were out of the way he continued to rock his body against Sam’s, causing their erections to come into contact with every pass. 

Frodo’s hand slid down to Sam’s erection, and the thrusting stopped. Sam breathed in and held it for a few seconds before he let a groan escape his throat. Frodo’s hands lightly stroked Sam and Frodo kissed his way down to where his hands were. Frodo licked Sam’s erection, and then shifted his position so that he could take Sam into his mouth. Sam gasped at the warmth that surrounded him as Frodo worked his way down and then back up Sam’s shaft. A few moments later, Sam arched his back and a hot saltiness filled Frodo’s mouth. He swallowed reflexively, and slowly worked his way back up to kiss Sam again.  
It’s at this point that Sam remembered that Frodo was still extremely turned on, he had forgotten in the haze of his pleasure, and he broke the kiss, only to whisper into Frodo’s ear, “Take me.”

Frodo looked confused for a moment, then instantly his instincts took over and he used one hand to spread Sam’s legs and with the other he slipped one finger into him, followed by another to stretch him. When he thought that Sam was stretched enough he removed the fingers. Sam whimpered in protest, but then moaned as Frodo entered him. Frodo moved slowly because this was new to him and Sam, and so as not to hurt Sam. Once he was in Sam to the hilt, he paused, trying to let Sam get used to the sensation, it felt, to Sam, as if output had been reversed.

After a moment, he moved his hips back a little and slid back in. Sam moaned, and Frodo laid his head on Sam’s shoulder to suppress his own moans of pleasure. Soon he settled into a steady rhythm, and both were panting and moaning uncontrollably. Frodo lifted his head to gaze into Sam’s eyes. Sam leaned upwards to kiss Frodo again. Shortly, Sam felt a warm rush between his legs and Frodo buried his face into Sam’s shoulder as he orgasmed. Frodo rested for a while, then removed himself from Sam. Sam wrapped an arm around Frodo and they cuddled.

“Frodo, Sam... Where are you?” Merry yelled from outside of the room where Frodo and Sam were. 

Frodo looked at Sam worriedly. Sam just cuddled closer mumbling, “It doesn’t matter, Mr. Frodo. They won’t care.”

“Sam, you don’t need to call me ‘Mr. Frodo’ anymore.”

Merry and Pippin popped their heads into the room, “Frod-,” Pippin stopped mid-sentence.

“Never mind. We’ll just leave you two alone,” Merry grabbed Pippin and turned away from the room. Then as he was walking away, he yelled, “No one go in there. Trust me.”


	2. Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin can't get a certain hobbit out of his thoughts. Will it work out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda the sequel to Bob. This is only my second NC-17 fic, so be kind when reviewing. I know it sucks, but I think it's better than "Bob". Well, enjoy.
> 
> Immediately follows "Bob"

“Never mind. We’ll just leave you two alone,” Merry grabbed Pippin and turned away from the room. Then as he was walking away, he yelled, “No one go in there. Trust me.” 

"But what if I want to go in there?" Legolas yelled from the end of the hallway.

" You don't, believe me," Pippin reiterated. Pippin and Merry continued down the hall toward the room they were sharing. Pippin sat down on the bed.

"Pippin, I need to talk to you," Merry sat next to Pippin.

"Go ahead." 

Merry took Pippin's hand in his own, "We've been together for, what? Seven months now, Right?"

Pippin nodded, "Your point?"

"I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I want our relationship to get more... intimate... physical... Understand?"

"No."

"I'm asking for your permission for me to make love to you."

"Oh... OH.... um... well... I'm not sure..."

"If you don't want to that's ok. I'm not going to force you into anything. I was just hoping that after seven months you'd be ready. You do know that I love you right?"

Pippin nodded, "I love you too, but I'm just not sure. I need to think about it some."

"That's fine, take all the time you need."

"I'm going on a walk to think things over. I'll be back later."

"Ok, I'll be waiting here for you."

~~*@*~~ Scene Change to Pippin walking in the forest, alone ~~*@*~~

"I just don't know... I mean I do love him...but that's a big step..." Pippin mumbled to himself. He looked up from his feet, which he had been staring at and not paying attention to where he was walking, when he heard a faint noise coming from the brush nearby. "Hello? Anyone there?" More rustling, and Pippin got scared. He rushed back the way he thought he had come from, and shortly there after found himself lost. He walked in the direction he thought was Rivendell, but still couldn't find his way. He was even more scared now, and sat down on a nearby rock and began to silently cry.

Then, a beautiful elf walked up beside him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "You're lost aren't you? Don't cry, I will help you."

"Pippin had looked up when he felt the hand on his shoulder, and nodded when she finished, "Oh thank you." She smiled, took his hand, and walked back the way he had come. She led him back to the edge of Rivendell.

"This is as far as I can take you, you'll be fine from here. Oh, and about that question I see in your heart, don't worry, you already know the answer." She then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Pippin stood in silence trying to comprehend what had just happened. Then suddenly he began running towards his and Merry's room. "Merry!" he called out.

Pippin reached the room and walked in. Inside, was Merry waiting patiently. He had some music playing low in the background, and smiled when Pippin walked in. 

"You have my permission," Pippin smiled shyly and walked towards the bed. Merry pulled Pippin into his arms, and kissed him for a long moment. Pippin sighed contently and slightly scared. He knew Merry wouldn't hurt him but he was still scared. Merry's hands were roaming freely along Pippin's body as they kissed. Merry broke away from this kiss and looked Pippin right in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Pippin nodded, and smiled nervously. Merry ran his hand through Pippin's hair and down his back. Merry began kissing Pippin's neck as he unbuttoned Pippin's shirt. Once he was finished, Pippin let his shirt fall off his arms as Merry caressed his bare chest. Pippin felt weird being half naked with Merry so close, fully dressed, so he began to unbutton Merry's shirt. Merry's shirt fell to the ground as he bent slightly to suckle on Pippin's nipple. 

Pippin moaned as Merry's hand found its way to flesh under trousers. Merry rubbed Pippin's erect penis slowly for a moment before slipping the pants off of Pippin. Merry sat Pippin down on the bed and commenced to take off his own pants.

"Here, let me help you with that," Pippin reached out a hand to help guide Merry's pants off. When the trousers were finally out of the way, Merry climbed onto the bed on top of Pippin. Merry laid them back, so that it was full naked body on full naked body, and kissed Pippin again. They began to rock their hips together and Merry moaned with Pippin when their penises came in contact with the other's. Pippin ran his hands down Merry's chest and smiled at him. Merry smiled back and reached over to the side table to grab something.

He quickly put some lube on his fingers and gently began to stretch his lover, preparing him for what was to come. At first Pippin winced, as if in pain, then slowly the pain turned into pleasure. When Merry felt Pippin was ready, he withdrew his fingers and Pippin whimpered. Merry kissed him as he got ready to enter Pippin. Slowly, as not to hurt Pippin, Merry moved into him. He saw pain on his love's face and paused. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Merry asked concerned. Pippin immediately shook his head no, trying to relax and allow Merry to continue. Merry got the message and began again. He pulled out just as slowly as he had entered and began a slow pace.

"Faster,” Pippin pleaded, quietly and seeming embarrassed. Merry nodded, kissed him, and sped up. Soon, Pippin reached his climax, just as Merry thrust in one last time and reached his climax while still embedded in Pippin. They lay there for a moment trying to regain some composure. Merry de-attached himself from Pippin and they curled up under their blankets.

"Thank you," Merry kissed Pippin's forehead, as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas has a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to not write a sex scene this time. I just can’t bring myself to doing it. I’m sorry. Although if one of you readers want to, feel free.

Aragorn sat pensively on the floor of the room he’d been given in Rivendell. Legolas quietly entered the room, standing near the wall behind Aragorn, not sure what to say.

“What do you want, Legolas?” Aragorn sighed; he’d only just gotten rid of Elrond and wanted some alone time.

Legolas half smiled at the back of Aragorn’s head, “You heard me?”

“No, I had a feeling you were going to show up.”

“When we were in need of Elrond’s council, my people of course sent me.”

“You had no idea I’d be here?”

“I couldn’t have said no.”

“Yes you could have.”

Legolas frowned; Aragorn was making this really hard. Harder than it already was. Legolas was just trying to have a peaceful conversation without the past coming back to haunt him, but that wasn’t working. Legolas knew that the only way to get Aragorn to talk would be to try to solve that past. “Aragorn, I’m sorry. But you know my people would never accept us. They’d banish me forever...”

“You could travel with me.”

Legolas stepped further into the room and placed a hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. “We’ve been through this before. I don’t want to spend the rest of my time here traveling.”

Aragorn stood gracefully, “Then maybe we aren’t meant to be.”

“You don’t mean that.”

Aragorn took a step back and shrugged, “Maybe I do.”

Legolas frowned again. “Aragorn...” he said softly.

Aragorn turned his back to Legolas, “Goodbye.”

“Don’t do this.”

“Why not?”

Legolas sighed, “Because I love you.”

Aragorn turned around, “What?”

“You heard me.” Legolas turned and left, leaving Aragorn standing in the middle of his room gaping into silence.

~~@^~~ Scene change to a hallway deeper inside Rivendell. ~~@^~~

Legolas smiled as he walked down the hallway. He was thinking about his past with Aragorn. He replayed all the happy times in his mind and wished things could go back to the way they were. But he knew that there was only one way that would happen. He needed Aragorn to forgive him, which would be hard.

A shy elf approached Legolas.

“May I help you?” Legolas smiled, wondering why the boy was studying his shoes so intently.

“El...Elrond requests your presence in the courtyard for council,” He stammered, glancing at Legolas.

“Alright. Tell him I shall be there momentarily.”

The elf nodded and ran off. Legolas sighed and started to make his way to the courtyard. He would figure things out later.

~~@^~~ Later ~~@^~~

The plan was to leave the next morning. The fellowship had formed and Aragorn was not happy about Legolas volunteering to go. He’d hoped to get away from him, but had no such luck.

Legolas paced around his room, trying to figure out how to get Aragorn to forgive him. All he wanted was for Aragorn to want him. He suddenly stopped; he knew what he had to do. He had to tell his people. Legolas raced off to find his traveling companions before they left.

Aragorn sat by himself in the courtyard. He heard people approaching, and picked out one voice, Legolas. He tried not to listen, but couldn’t help it.

“I must tell you something. Come this way please.” Legolas moved them within definite hearing range of Aragorn. He had to make sure Aragorn heard him do this.

“Why do you have to drag us all the way out here to tell us something?”

“It just seems like the perfect place to do it.” Legolas shrugged.

The other Mirkwood elves gave him a questioning look but obliged, following him to the edge of the courtyard opposite Aragorn, who watched as they all looked expectantly at Legolas, waiting to hear the news.

Legolas looked each one in the eye shortly, “I need to send a message to Mirkwood through you,” the others nodded and Legolas continued, “You must tell everyone that I am in love.”

“Well, that is great news. Who’s the lucky elf?” One elf asked.

“It’s not an elf.”

“Oh...then who is it?” Another inquired.

Legolas sighed nervously. Aragorn listened intently knowing what was to come, and he smiled.

“Aragorn son of Arathorn.”

“What?!?!” 

Legolas looked down. “You heard. Now leave me. I know what this means, so just leave.”

The Mirkwood elves looked at him for what seemed like an eternity to both Legolas and Aragorn, then slowly they turned to leave. “I’m sorry. You had such promise...” One mumbled as they left.

Aragorn stood and quietly made his way over to Legolas, who stood silent with his head bowed. When he got close enough, Aragorn slipped his arms around Legolas’ waist and kissed his neck. “What you did there was amazing.”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, but it was well worth it.” Legolas smiled as he turned in Aragorn’s arms. He gazed into the man’s eyes and they leaned in and kissed.


End file.
